christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gospel of Luke
The Gospel according to Luke is the third book of the New Testament, which tradition attributes to Luke, a Greek physician and a companion of Paul. Like the Gospel of Matthew, but unlike the other Gospels, it contains a geneology and an account of the nativity. Both the Gospel of Luke and the Acts of the Apostles are addressed to "Theophilus" (Greek for "One who loves God"), indicating that they have the same author. Content Formal introduction *Dedication to Theophilus (1:1–4) Jesus' birth and boyhood *Zacharias the Priest (1:5–25) *Annunciation (1:26–45) *Magnificat (1:46–56) *John the Baptist (1:57–80; 3:1–20; 7:18–35; 9:7–9) **Benedictus (1:68–79) *Census of Quirinius (2:1–5) *Nativity of Jesus (2:6–7) *Adoration of the Shepherds (2:8–20) *Circumcision in the Temple (2:21–40) **Nunc dimittis (2:29–32) *Teaching in the Temple at 12 (2:41–52) Jesus' baptism and temptation *Baptism of Jesus (3:21–22) *Genealogy of Jesus (3:23–38) *Temptation of Jesus (4:1–13) Jesus' ministry in Galilee *Good News (4:14–15) *Rejection in Nazareth (4:16–30) *Capernaum (4:31–41) *Galilee preaching tour (4:42–44) *Calling Simon, James, John (5:1–11) *Leper and Paralytic (5:12–26) *Recruiting the tax collector (5:27–32) *Question about fasting (5:33–39) *Sabbath observance (6:1–11) *Commission of the Twelve (6:12–16; 9:1–6) *Sermon on the Plain (6:17–49) *Healing many (7:1–17) *A woman anointed Jesus (7:36–50) *Women companions of Jesus (8:1–3) *Parable of the Sower (8:4–8,11–17) *Purpose of parables (8:9–10) *Salt and Light (8:16–18; 11:33; 14:34–35) *Rebuking wind and waves (8:22–25) *Demon named Legion (8:26–39) *Synagogue leader's daughter (8:40–56) *Feeding of the 5000 (9:10–17) *Peter's confession (9:18–20) *Son of Man (9:21–25, 44–45, 57–58; 18:31–34) *Return of the Son of Man (9:26–27) *Transfiguration of Jesus (9:28–36) *Disciples' exorcism failure (9:37–43) *The First must be Last (9:46–48) *Those not against are for (9:49–50) Jesus' teaching on the journey to Jerusalem *On the road to Jerusalem (9:51) *Samaritan rejection (9:52–56) *Let the dead bury the dead (9:59–60) *Don't look back (9:61–62) *Commission of the Seventy (10:1–24) **Cursing Chorazin, Bethsaida, Capernaum (10:13–15) **Praising the Father (10:21–24) *Great Commandment (10:25–28) *Parable of the Good Samaritan (10:29–37) *Visiting Martha and Mary (10:38–42) *Lord's Prayer (11:1–4) *The Friend at Night (11:5–13) *Jesus and Beelzebul (11:14–22,8:19–21) *Those not with me are against me (11:23) *Return of the unclean spirit (11:24–26) *Those who hear the word and keep it (11:27–28) *Sign of Jonah (11:29–32) *Eye and Light (11:34–36) *Cursing Pharisees and Lawyers (11:37–54) *Veiled and Unveiled (12:1–3) *Whom to fear (12:4–7) *Unforgivable sin (12:8–12) *Disputed inheritance (12:13–15) *Parables of the Rich Fool and Birds (12:16–32) *Sell your possessions (12:33–34) *Parable of the Faithful Servant (12:35–48) *Not Peace, but a Sword (12:49–53; 14:25–27) *Knowing the times (12:54–56) *Settle with your accuser (12:57–59) *Repent or perish (13:1–5) *Parable of the barren fig tree (13:6–9) *Healing a woman on Sabbath (13:10–17) *Parables of Mustard seed and Leaven (13:18–21) *The Narrow Gate (13:22–30) *Lament over Jerusalem (13:31–35) *Healing the man with dropsy (14:1–6) *Parables of the Guests, Wedding Feast, Tower and War, Lost sheep, Lost money, Lost son, Unjust steward (14:7–16:9) *God and Mammon (16:13) *Not one stroke of a letter (16:16–17) *Teaching about divorce (16:18) *Lazarus and Dives (16:19–31) *Curse those who set traps (17:1–6) *The Master and Servant (17:7–10) *Cleansing ten lepers (17:11–19) *The Coming Kingdom of God (17:20–37) *Parables of the Unjust judge, Pharisee and Publican (18:1–14) *Little children blessed (18:15–17) *Rich man's salvation (18:18–30) *Blind Bartimaeus (18:35–43) *Zacchaeus (19:1–10) *Parable of the Talents (19:11–27) Jesus' Jerusalem conflicts, crucifixion, and resurrection *Entering Jerusalem (19:28–44) *Temple incident (19:45–20:8) *Parable of the vineyard (20:9–19) *Render unto Caesar (20:20–26) *Resurrection of the dead (20:27–40) *Messiah, the son of David? (20:41–44) *Denouncing scribes (20:45–47) *Lesson of the widow's mite (21:1–21:4) *The Coming Apocalypse (21:5–38) *Plot to kill Jesus (22:1–6) *Last Supper (22:7–23) *Who's the greatest? (22:24–27) *Twelve thrones of judgment (22:28–30) *Peter's denial (22:31–34, 54–62) *Two swords (22:35–38) *Arrest (22:39–53) *Before the High Priest (22:63–71) *Before Pilate (23:1–5, 13–25) *Before Herod Antipas (23:6–12) *Crucifixion (23:26–49) *Joseph of Arimathea (23:50–56) *Empty tomb (24:1–12) *Resurrection appearances (24:13–43) *Great Commission (24:44–49) *Ascension of Jesus (24:50–53) Luke